Kyō Kara Ore Wa!!
is a ''shōnen manga by Hiroyuki Nishimori. The series was initially published in Shōnen Sunday Super running monthly from 1988 volume 9 through 1990 volume 38. The series was then promoted to the weekly magazine Shōnen Sunday from 1990 volume 40 through 1997 volume 47. Plot Two boys, Takashi Mitsuhashi and Shinji Itō meet each other at a salon. It turns out both boys are transferring to a new school and decide to take the opportunity to reinvent themselves. No longer will they be run of the mill high school students, they will become the biggest delinquents Japan has ever seen! Characters Nanyou High (私立軟葉高校) ; :Main protagonist, 181 cm tall. At the beginning of the story, he was around 15-16 years old. He gave up his ordinary school life and decided to "become a delinquent from today on" (thus the title of this manga), after moving to his new home in Chiba. Being a very athletic person, he used his talent for the sole purpose of brawling and actually becomes a real delinquent. To make his appearance more noticeable, he dyed his hair blond (he often use this appearance to pretend to be a foreigner). Being the most self-centered person in this manga, his own safety comes before anyone else's, he often sacrifices his "friends" for his cause. His fighting style is based around his speed, as he often dodges most attacks, becoming enraged whenever he is forced to block. ; :Main protagonist, 180 cm tall (205 cm including his hair). A complete reversal of Mitsuhashi, Itou's the kind of righteous person fighting for justice. Just like Mitsuhashi, Itou got transferred to Nan high's first year. Like his personality, his fighting style is also the opposite of Mitsuhashi's; he's incredibly tough and often stands up from any beating, even in the most bleak of situations. While he may be as strong as Mitsuhashi, Itou is beat up much more often than Mitsuhashi due to often sacrificing himself to protect others as well as fighting fair in unfair situations or against numerable opponents. ; :Main heroine, the only daughter of the Akasaka style dojo. Originally she visited another senior high school than Mitsuhashi and Itou, but ultimately decited to transfer to nan high instead to repay Mitsuhashi's favor. Being pretty skilled in Aikido, she can handle most delinquents on her own despite her small body size. While she used to be very popular at her old school, in nan high she is considered as being "weird" because of her constantly hanging out with Mitsuhashi. As the manga goes on, her originally quiet personality gradually changes due to Mitsuhashi's influence to a brighter version of himself. She is the only person who refers to Mitsuhashi as "san-chan". She has a crush on Mitsuhashi ; :Student of the Akasaka style dojo, and in love with Riko. 160cm tall. His sense of justice is as strong as Itou's, and he is a modest person who is willing to help people in need out whenever he can. Despite his initially weak body, he never backed down to any delinquent's threat. He was transferred to Nan high together with Riko, which is why everyone calls him "Ryou-kun" like Riko does. ; ; ; ; ; :A junior with passable strength, at least 2 years younger than Mitsuhashi. Mitsuhashi gave him the nickname of "pisshead" because he once peed on them while they were trapped in a well. Mitsuhashi regards him as a bud despite his young age. Seiran Girl School (青蘭女子) ; :The second heroine beside Riko. A former Yankee girl, but because of her beauty, she's subject to many punks' attempt of hitting on. She's Itou's girlfriend. Benibane High (紅羽高校) ; :Beni high's Banchou, the eldest son of four brothers, 192cm tall. Despite his incredible strength, his intelligence isn't up to scratch. Even though he might look handsome at first glance, he cannot get any girls to like him because of him screwing every date up. Even though Mitsuhashi acknowledges his strength in fighting, he couldn't win against any of the "main" opponents. He is one of the characters in this Manga with the most character development. ; :Imai's lackey and best friend. He respects Imai wholeheartedly and made a promise to follow Imai his entire life. He tends to get involved in a lot of troubles with Imai, and because of his small size, he's usually the first to get picked on. ; :An obese giant (197cm tall), who also decided to follow Imai as his lackey, after he was defeated in a fight. It is implied that he has anger issues and was thus expelled from his old school. His size makes him a formidable fighter even Imai acknowledges. He likes to refer to Imai as "aniki". ; Akehisa High (開久高校) ; ; ; Chuujitsu High (忠実高校) ; ; Hokunei High (北根壊高校) ; ; Others ; ; External links *Websunday's Manga Museum - Kyō Kara Ore Wa!! * * Category:Shōnen manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Action anime and manga Category:Manga of 1988 Category:Anime of 1993 Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Anime films Category:Anime OVAs it:Due come noi (anime) ja:今日から俺は!! th:คู่ซ่าฮาคูณสอง